1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing user-customized content, and more particularly, to providing, to a user, information regarding a message to be transmitted and received through a plurality of chat windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through developments in multimedia and network technologies, a user may communicate with other users more conveniently than ever by using various computing devices. The user can conveniently acquire a vast quantity of content from other users by using these devices, but it is sometimes difficult for the user to effectively sift through the vast amount of information acquired from the received messages. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique for providing user-customized content and enabling a user to efficiently acquire necessary information.